How To Relieve Stress
by canthidemycrazy
Summary: Nick has just emerged from his room, stressed out and angry after sorting out a few financial issues of his own. Jess notices how stressed out Nick is as soon as her eyes meet his. Can Jess find an effective way of relieving the stressful feelings Nick is experiencing? A cute little story with smutty lemony things... if you're a sucker for cute sex then READ AHEAD!


**A/N- This is my first story, so be kind, but I would LOVE IT if you guys could rate, review, favourite...etc. I have been debating whether or not to make an account for quite some time, and I finally have! This is a little smutty one-shot for y'all, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, nor do I own any of the lines that may have been used in previous New Girl episodes.**

**Lucy xxx**

Nick emerged from his room, grunting, rubbing his forehead to try and ease the stress related tension increasing in his brain. He had just been tackling some of the bills he had left in piles, after Jess had encouraged him to sort out his 'damn life' during a heated argument. Nick sighed, needing a beer right now. He was convinced he was alone until he heard Jess' cute humming coming from the lounge area.

He smiled to himself and went to go and find his beautiful girlfriend. She was lying on the couch with a cup of tea in one hand and a magazine in the other, dressed in pink pyjamas, hair messed up and looking extra thick and curly. She looked up over her glasses at Nick.  
_Damn,_ she thought,_ he really is a fine white man, my Nick Miller._

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Nick had unknown powers of turning her whole body into jelly in just a few seconds.

'You're stressed,' she stated, sticking out her bottom lip.

Nick breathed in and shrugged, 'I sorted a few bills, Jessica.'

'You did?' Jess clarified, her eyes widening as she put down her tea and magazine, 'I am proud of you! Now, let me grab you a beer, you go and sit yourself down.'

Jess knew what to do when her man was stressed. She had known ever since she met Nick Miller was that the way to his heart was an ice cold beer. Nick sighed and firmly smiled his thanks to her, and she ran to grab the beer from the fridge.

When she returned with the opened beer, Nick reached out for her and she collapsed onto the couch with him, curling up comfortably. She leaned into his chest and traced her fingers on his tummy playfully. Nick gulped down the beer and cuddled her closer.

He thought about how, even though Jess and himself got into arguments often, she was always right. Always. And the fact that she was always right about everything was actually turning him into a better man. He smiled to himself and listened to the quiet breathing of his girl.

_Damn, she is amazing... I need her right now._

'Are we alone?' He asked suspiciously.

Jess raised her body from him, and looked at him quizically.

'Yes... Shmidt and Winston are both at work,' Jess exclaimed. Her eyes brightened and she smiled as she felt a famailiar tingling feeling in her stomach.

Nick's lip quivered before curling into a mischevious smile and he got up from the couch, lifting Jess up with him._ This girl does crazy things to me,_ he thought.

'Wha-' Jess tried to say. But before she could finish her words, Nick looked right into her big bright blue eyes. Everything went silent.

'Let's not think about it,' he said.

Jess gasped slightly and her heart melted at those familiar words, and their lips crashed together as Nick carried Jess to the kitchen area and set her down on the table. She immediately opened her legs so that Nick could come closer to her, and then their hands were everywhere.

Kisses were becoming desperate and Jess moaned as Nick's tongue sought access to her mouth. _Damn,_ Nick thought, as he felt all the blood rush to that one place where he needed Jess the most. He was hardening quickly, and Jess could feel his arousal pushing against her thigh. Jess pulled off her own pyjama top and then ripped off Nick's flannel shirt, and placed her hands across his chest, around his waist, and then needily unbuckled his belt.

'Mmm,' Nick moaned into their kiss. She was gonna kill him, he was sure of it. He reached behind Jess and unbuckled her bra, and threw it across the room. He looked at her perfect, rounded, perky breasts for just a second, and decided that she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

'You're amazing, Jessica,' he sighed, and looked deep into her glistening blue eyes, that had darkened with lust. Her cheeks tinged pink and then before she knew it, his thumbs and forefingers were playing with both nipples, hardening the nubs. Her mouth changed from a grin to an 'O' in less than a second, and she threw her head back, moaning in pleasure.

She became even more on edge when Nick replaced his fingers with his own mouth, lips, tongue, teeth, everything scraped upon her breasts as she felt wonderous sensations shooting to her core._ Shit._

'Aaaahhh,' she sighed happily, and then she got back to undoing Nick's belt buckle. Once she had done that, she pulled the jeans down, and pushed her hand along Nick's hard length from over his boxer shorts. Nick bit down gently onto one of Jess' nipples, and then did the same for the other one.

'Take off your clothes now, I mean it,' Nick said, with a very serious yet lustful look on his face. 'Take off your damn clothes.'

Jess carefully jumped down from the table, and removed both her pyjama bottoms and her white lace panties (they were already soaked through). She took off her glasses and placed them on the side. Nick hastily removed his boxers to reveal his very prominent arousal.  
He is absolutely perfect, Jess thought, as her breathing became slightly heavier. She jumped back onto the tabletop and pulled Nick in for another kiss. This time, the kiss was not needy and fast, but slow and loving. Jess loved how they could both change the emotions in their sex in just one second. It was exhilarating.

Nick kissed Jess down to her collarbone, leaving wet, sloppy marks there, and then blew on them, leaving Jess feeling a mixture of sensations coursing through her veins. _Oh my God._ As he was doing this, he grabbed her thighs, and began tracing his fingers up, up to the place where she needed him the most. But as soon as he was about to touch that place, he traced his fingers back down to her knees.

She almost screamed in frustration. Teasing drove her completely crazy, and Nick was definitely aware of this. She ached so much for him, and she couldn't hold on much closer. Nick repeated these actions a few more times, just so he could her his girl's wonderful moans. The noises that this woman released made his cock twitch. Finally, Nick rubbed Jess' core, soaking his fingers, releasing almost a scream of pleasure from Jess.

'Oh my God, Nick. Yes! Please!' She shouted as she ground herself against Nick's hands, trying to find some sort of relief for this growing ache in her core. Put, foreplay was not enough.

As Nick began to circle his thumb hard on Jess' swollen clit, she screamed through shaky breathing.

'Nick! PLEASE. I need you inside me RIGHT NOW.'

He loved how demanding she got after being teased. It somehow turned him on even more. He grunted, and lined his hard arousal up with her wet one, and rubbed it up against her clit._ Fuck._ Jess moaned at the contact, and ground against him, going in for one more kiss as he pushed himself into her warmth.

'Ahhhhh,' Nick moaned. He started off pushing himself in and out of her very, very slowly, and then picking up the pace. He hugged Jess to him, and she bit down onto his shoulder, and kissed his neck. It was the only thing she could do apart from moan, she could not think straight, she was so, so turned on.

'Oh my...shit, Nick...harder! Please, damn...harder!' She cried out.

Nick thrust in and out of her tight core faster and faster and harder and deeper, laying her down on the table and opening her legs wider so he could go even deeper. It was so amazing with her, so right. Their bodies intertwined perfectly together, and their groans, grunts and moans were growing louder and louder. He could never let her go. She met him now for each thrust, and he was so close.

'Jessica...ahhhmm oh my...fuck,' he groaned. He reached out to circle her throbbing clitoris, making sure she was just as close as he was, and she was mewling and moaning, her eyes tightly shut. 'Jess, look at me,' Nick asked.

Her eyes opened and locked on his, and her breathing became heavier and faster, and so did his, and then they were both reaching their climax fast. Nick kept on circling her clit, and then she cried out.

'Ahhh! I'm gonna come Nichloas!'

She clenched and pulsated around his hard length, and he felt an amazing amount of pleasure all around his body, from his fingertips to his toes. He thrust into her one last time, and then exploded, spilling his seed into her. Jess was shaking as they both came down from their highs, and he pulled out of her, and gave her a slow, sensual kiss.

All the stress related tension had gone. And it was all because of this amazing woman lying in front of him.

'Jessica Day...you are so amazing, that was so amazing,' he said, 'all my stress has gone. You make me the happiest person alive.'

'Nicholas, you are amazing too...you have no idea how amazing you really are.'

'I...I, words cannot describe how much I love you, Jess.,' Nick said.

_Nick just told me he loved me, oh my God,_ Jess thought. Her eyes widened, and then softened and she grinned up at him.

'I love you too, Miller. Always,' she replied.

'Always,' he agreed.

Nick and Jess spent the rest of the day sleeping, eating and drinking tea and beer in front of the TV, and reminding each other how much they loved one another. They had something magical, and neither was going to let go of that.


End file.
